Kazuki Yasaka/Image Gallery
Images of Kazuki Yasaka from the Sarazanmai anime and promotional materials. Anime Galleries Opening (OP) Opening Animation - 2.png Opening Animation - 3.png|His younger brother Haruka Opening Animation - 4.png Opening Animation - 7.png Opening Animation - 8.png Episode 1 Kazuki in I Want to Connect, but I Want to Lie Vlcsnap-2019-09-04-17h37m58s612.png Kazuki in the Falling A Sign.png Sarazanmai Episode 101.png vlcsnap-2019-08-25-10h37m45s946.png Sarazanmai Episode 104.png Sarazanmai Episode 110.png 1559965100629.jpg Kazuki holds Shirikodama.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-16-14h20m53s674-horz.jpg Episode 2: I Want to Connect, but I Want to Take Sarazanmai Episode 203.png Sarazanmai Episode 210.png Episode 3 Sarazanmai Episode 308.png vlcsnap-2019-07-16-13h07m05s547.png|Kazuki's eye during leak scene. vlcsnap-2019-07-16-13h09m54s966.png|Kazuki's eye is zoomed in vlcsnap-2019-07-16-13h10m54s637.png|Kazuki's eye reflects himself as Sara who sleeps and the shadow. vlcsnap-2019-07-16-13h10m06s754.png Kazuki smiles to Enta.png Episode 4 Sarazanmai Episode 4 Images2.png Kazuki resents about Haruka.jpg Episode 5 Sarazanmai Episode 5 - 6.png Sarazanmai Episode 5 - 2.png Sarazanmai Episode 5 - 1.png Sarazanmai Episode 5 - 3.png Sarazanmai Episode 5 - 4.png Sarazanmai-05-41.jpg Sarazanmai ep. 5 (Kazuki).png 72691963-dbde-452e-9898-bab7d14492b9.jpg C3bf685f-d575-4caf-b267-138e5f546a7c.jpg Thumb a50bb2fb-84d7-440e-a58a-5e7634b50e6d.jpg EQhcM- U8AALuJZ.jpeg Episode 6 Sarazanmai Episode 6 - 01.png Sarazanmai Episode 6 - 02.png Sarazanmai Episode 6 - 04.png Sarazanmai Episode 6 - 05.png Sarazanmai Episode 6 - 10.png Sarazanmai Episode 6 - 16.png Sarazanmai Episode 6 - 17.png Sarazanmai Episode 6 - 18.png Sarazanmai Episode 6 - 21.png Sarazanmai Episode 6 - 26.png Sarazanmai Episode 6 - 28.png Sarazanmai Episode 6 - 29.png Sarazanmai Episode 6 - 30.png Sarazanmai Episode 6 - 31.png Screenshot 2020-02-01 162303.jpg Episode 7 EOkyIuIU4AEYUQm.jpeg Sarazanmai Episode 7 - 06.png Sarazanmai Episode 7 - 08.png Sarazanmai Episode 7 - 17.png Sarazanmai Episode 7 - 18.png Sarazanmai Episode 7 - 20.png Sarazanmai Episode 7 - 21.png Sarazanmai Episode 7 - 27.png vlcsnap-2019-05-24-08h19m27s673.png Vlcsnap-2019-11-13-19h48m21s103.png Episode 8 Sarazanmai Episode 8 - 01.png Sarazanmai Episode 8 - 02.png Sarazanmai Episode 8 - 09.png Sarazanmai Episode 8 - 21.png Sarazanmai Episode 8 - 23.png Sarazanmai Episode 8 - 25.png Sarazanmai Episode 8 - 26.png Sarazanmai Episode 8 - 27.png Sarazanmai Episode 8 - 29.png Sarazanmai Episode 8 - 34.png Episode 9 Sarazanmai Episode 9 - 09.png Sarazanmai Episode 9 - 12.png Sarazanmai Episode 9 - 13.png Sarazanmai Episode 9 - 14.png Sarazanmai Episode 9 - 22.png Sarazanmai Episode 9 - 23.png Sarazanmai Episode 9 - 24.png Sarazanmai Episode 9 - 25.png Episode 10 Sarazanmai Episode 10 - 02.png Sarazanmai Episode 10 - 07.png Sarazanmai Episode 10 - 31.png Sarazanmai Episode 10 - 33.png Sarazanmai Episode 10 - 34.png Sarazanmai Episode 10 - 35.png Episode 11 Ending (ED) Promotional Official Arts Sarazanmai Anime Poster.png Sarazanmai Poster 1.png "The second plate of shock !"-by Migi.png Sarazanmaiten.jpg Kayoko Ishikawa's Image Board Lapin Track.jpg Sarazanmai Halloween 2019 Café Village Vanguard.png Kunihiko Ikuhara Exhibition Poster.jpg Kunihiko Ikuhara Exhibition Art by MiGi.jpg MiGi's Random Manga Page 2.jpg MiGi's Random Manga Page 1.jpg Volume 4 DVD BluRay.jpg Volume 6 DVD BluRay.jpg “Sarazanmai” Special Event Live Viewing.jpg Sarazanmai Hanayashiki Event.jpg EBcko-oUIAE79Wu.jpg New Year 2020 by MiGii.jpg|A drawing by Migi to celebrate 2020 Sarazanmai Pop-up Corner in GraffArt Shop.jpg BD Volume 1.jpg Collaboration Sarazanmai Pop-up Corner in GraffArt Shop.jpg Sarazanmai Hanayashiki Event.jpg Live-Stage Sara ni Sarazanmai Ai to Yokubou no Stage Poster 01.jpg Kazuki's Stage Actor.jpg Merchandises Category:Anime Category:Image Galleries